


Mirages: Las aventuras de Red Dotto y Bell Nuit

by DJRaccon7



Series: Miraculous Mirages [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Future AU, Gen, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJRaccon7/pseuds/DJRaccon7
Summary: Muchos años han pasado desde que Ladybug y Chat Noir se han retirado como héroes de París desde la derrota y muerte del villano Hawk Moth, nombrando a los 4 actuales héroes cardinales de la ciudad para marcharse a tener una vida normal.Pero tal parece que ahora una nueva y más peligrosa sombra se aproxima a la ciudad, ¿Será acaso que incluso el regreso de nuestros apreciados héroes será suficiente para detenerle?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Future Children - Relationship
Series: Miraculous Mirages [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164536
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo: Retorno

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Bienvenido a este, mi primer Fic Publicado!  
> Espero que disfruten de la lectura de este trabajo por un tiempo en lo que logro completarlo.  
> Si tiene suficiente éxito continuaré con el e inlcuso trataré de traducirlo al Inglés.
> 
> Dicho eso, ¡Qué comience el viaje!

Una explosión desató un fuego terrible sobre los edificios residenciales de Paris, la gente en las calles se apartó lo más rápido que pudo para evitar los pedazos de concreto que caían de la construcción hecha pedazos.

Los gritos de alarma aumentaron cuando del humo proveniente de los tejados unos ojos brillantes anunciaron la presencia de algo peor, el causante del incendio, un monstruo de acero se alzaba sobre los edificios abriendo la boca para mostrar entre gruñidos estremecedores como de su garganta surgía un fuego azul como el de las llamas que cubrían la ciudad.

Las personas de la ciudad huyeron de la zona mientras se escuchaba el sonido de las sirenas de los autos de la Policía y la alarma de un camión de bomberos que se acercaba a la escena con el objetivo de intentar evacuar a los civiles que vivían en aquella zona y que habían sido atrapados por los escombros o que estaban rodeados por las llamas que se cernían sobre su hogar. La bestia metálica giró en dirección a las autoridades que se acercaban, abrió las fauces y dejo escapar un soplo de fuego que impactó contra el asfalto frente a los autos antes de expulsar una llama constante alrededor de su ubicación logrando impedir que alguien escapará o rescatará a sus cautivos.

El monstruo dejo escapar un rugido que atemorizó el corazón de la gente lejos del incidente, llenos de pánico de que aquella cosa finalmente los alcanzara.

El caos se vio interrumpido por un objeto verde que impactó a toda velocidad contra la cabeza del dragón metálico provocando que perdiera el equilibrio un momento dejando caer más escombros de los edificios que había destrozado con tal de afianzarse con las garras. Cuando la bestia alzó la vista para ubicar el origen del ataque una criatura alada gigante le clavó las garras tirando de él para lograr arrojarlo a la calle para alejarlo del edificio.

Una vez en el suelo, el dragón giró intentando acertar un golpe a la extraña criatura emplumada que había logrado tumbarlo, pero el humo a su alrededor impedía que logrará encontrarlo. Lleno de clara ira, la bestia lanzó fuego a sus alrededores.

-¡Protección! – se escuchó un gritó que hizo eco llamando la atención de la criatura.

En medio del humo un escudo cristalino protegía el camino de los civiles que estaban siendo evacuados por una mujer de atuendo negro y amarillo mientras un hombre con un escudo similar al caparazón de una tortuga mantenía en alto la barrera traslúcida que les permitía huir.

-¡Rápido salgan de aquí! – insistía la heroína rubia de ojos azules - ¡A menos que quieran ser comida de dragón!

-¡Queen Bee, baja la voz! – insistió el héroe del escudo – vas a llamar la atención del… - los ojos azules brillantes entre el humo apuntaron hacia ellos - … dragón.

Ayudando a salir a una chica que se había lastimado una pierna, Queen Bee le reclamó.

-¡Tu mantén ese escudo y déjame hacer mi trabajo Caparace! – usando su trompo se alzó en vuelo para llevarse a la chica mientras guiaba a una multitud ahogada en humo a huir mientras el monstruo gruñía y lanzaba fuego en su dirección buscando eliminar el escudo.

-Hey lagartija metálica – el dragón giró para encontrarse a una heroína con orejas y cola de zorro gritarle desde lo alto de un edificio que apenas se mantenía en pie – si quieres jugar ¿Por qué no vienes tras de mi? – gritó mientras le lanzaba una flauta alargada a uno de sus ojos y saltaba para atraparla en el aire cuando está rebotó haciendo enfurecer a la criatura que comenzó a perseguirla – haber si lograr alcanzarnos Gotzila – mientras corría colocó la punta de la flauta sobre sus labios creando un destello en el otro extremo, en un movimiento veloz lanzó el destello a su alrededor creando copias de si misma por todos lados.

-Esa es mi Rena – suspiro Caparace mientras bajaba momentáneamente el escudo para ayudar a evacuar a algunos heridos, después tendrían tiempo para encargarse del monstruo.

-Las llamas se han extendido hacia la última ruta de escape – dijo Queen Bee mientras regresaba volando a por más heridos – esa cosa con alas logró hacerlo después de que ayudará a cruzar a mi último grupo.

-Eso no será problema – ambos héroes miraron hacia la sombra que se acercaba entre el humo, una mujer de piel azul con atuendo de pavorreal que llevaba detrás de si a un ave de color blanco no más grande que ella – mi amok puede llevarlos sobre las llamas.

-¿Y que garantiza que esa cosa emplumada no deje caer a nadie en el camino Le Paon? – interrumpió Queen Bee.

-Caparace puede ir sobre mi amok y crea un campo protector para hacer que todos llegué a salvo – con tranquilidad miró con sus ojos dorados a su compañero – ¿O tienes alguna objeción?

-No, claro que no – dijo tratando de sonar calmado – solo… asegúrate de que esa cosa no alcance a Rena mientras no estoy.

La heroína pavorreal abrió su abanico cubriendo parte de su rostro.

-Te garantizo que estará a salvo.

Estando los tres de acuerdo Le Paon dirigió su atención a la pequeña ave que le seguía y un antifaz de luz azul rodeó su rostro.

 _-Mi amok, crece y se el protector de estas personas, luego regresa conmigo y ayúdanos a luchar_ – mientras pronunciaba estás palabras la pequeña ave extendió las alas y aumentó su tamaño para luego permitir que, entre Bee y Caparace, colocarán sobre el a las personas.

Cuando el héroe estuvo encima también el enorme pájaro abrió las alas y emprendió en vuelo.

-¡Protección! – el escudo estaba listo para que lograran sobrevolar las llamas.

-Los rehenes están a salvo – Le Paon miró a Queen Bee – es hora de darle una mano a Rena Rouge.

Ella asintió y ambos se acercaron corriendo para ver la escena de un dragón lanzando llamas a un montón de ilusiones de la heroína del Miraculous del Zorro. Rena Rouge se acercaba después de que acertarás a una de sus ilusiones y lo golpeaba para mantener su atención, en uno de sus últimos ataques el dragón logró enfocarla dándole un fuerte golpe con la cola para enviarla hacia el suelo.

Antes de que logrará llegar tan lejos Queen Bee la atrapó en el aire y se alejo volando de la bestia.

-¡Tardaron demasiado! – dijo mientras recuperaba el aire – logró identificar mis ilusiones.

-¡No es culpa nuestra, tu novio se tomó su tiempo en sacar a la gente del edificio!

-¡Paren de discutir y comiencen a pelear! – les gritó Le Paon mientras lanzaba su abanico como bumerang hacia el cuello del dragón que sobrevolaba sobre ellas logrando únicamente hacer un rasguño sobre el metal – busquen el punto de débil de está cosa.

Pasaron los minutos y entre ataques y esquivadas las tres heroínas rodearon a la bestia sin obtener éxito. Iracundo el dragón batió más las alas para provocar un viento tempestuoso que las golpeó a las tres dejándolas sobre el concreto. Levantándose con dificultad solo lograron observar como el dragón abría las fauces y exhalaba sus llamas azules en su dirección.

-Protección – el escudo de Caparace apenas y alcanzo a desplegarse mientras el dragón las atacaba - ¿Me extrañaron chicas?

Antes de darle una contestación a su oportuno compañero el ataque del dragón se detuvo, a la distancia se podía apreciar como el Amok de plumas blancas lo había impactado y lo atacaba en el aire.

-Creo que ambos nos hacían falta – comentó Rena Rouge – pero vaya que fuiste oportuno tortuguita.

Entre humo y llamas las dos bestias seguían peleando, los héroes se levantaron y se acercaron. Le Paon sostenía su abanico frente a su rostro mientras miraba con atención a su amok pelear.

-Nosotros lo entretenemos – dijo mientras se dibujaba sobre su rostro la máscara azul – ustedes acérquense y busque el punto en qué fue transformado.

Con una mirada asintieron para luego corriendo entre el humo hacia el dragón, Caparace y Rena Rouge cubrieron por la cola mientras Queen Bee voló bajo su estómago tratando de no ser impactada por un ataque del pájaro.

Mientras sus compañeros analizaban los puntos del monstruo Le Paon le daba ordenes a su creación observando con cuidado los movimientos entre las sombras de los restos de los edificios, se encontraba tan concentrada que cuando el dragón repentinamente sujetó a al amok del cuello pudo sentir como le faltaba el aire al igual que a su creación.

-¡Le Paon! – le gritó uno de sus compañeros cuando observó que dejaba caer su abanico para llevarse las manos cerca del cuello, debajo del abanico un pequeño llavero con un pájaro colgando de el chocó contra el suelo y resbaló hasta unos escombros no muy lejanos

Recuperando el aliento ella corrió para recuperar el objeto que contenía su amok, cuando el dragón estrelló a su ave contra el edificio provocando que más pedazos de concreto cayeran donde estaba el llavero en el mismo momento que el pájaro comenzó a desvanecerse entre una bruma morada. Entre el fuerte viento de las alas del dragón una pluma blanca salió de entre los escombros.

-No… - Le Paon alzo la vista un segundo después cuando vio como sus tres compañeros caían por el lomo del dragón únicamente auxiliados por la protección de Caparace.

Sobre todo ellos el dragón se alzó y abrió las fauces para dar un último ataque, los cuatro héroes cardinales de París habían sido derrotados.

-¡Cataclismo! – el sonido tan familiar provocó que todos los héroes levantaran la vista para ver una casi imperceptible sombra negra sobre las alas del monstruo.

La bestia dejó escapar un rugido ahogado antes de que su piel de acero se convirtiera en óxido rápidamente cayendo como un polvo cobrizo al suelo.

-¡Miraculous Ladybug! – un gritó desencadenó que pequeñas mariquitas brillantes rodearan las paredes de humo velozmente reparando todo el daño hecho a su paso.

Los cuatro superhéroes no podían creer todo lo que habían visto, todo había quedado arreglado, ni siquiera parecía que un monstruo había atacado la ciudad. Y cuando dos figuras extremadamente conocidas cayeron en medio de la recién reparada calle les tomó un momento descifrar si ellos no eran una simple ilusión.

-¿Están bien? – preguntó la mujer vestida de un traje rojo con puntos negros.

-¿Les ha comido la lengua el ratón amigos? – pronunció su compañero de traje negro y orejas de gato mientras colocaba su bastón sobre sus hombros apoyando sobre las puntas del mismo sus manos.

Sin palabras ninguno los cuatro pudo evitar salir corriendo a abrazar a sus viejos amigos

-Miren – gritó alguien entre la multitud - ¡Son Ladybug y Chat Noir!

-¡Los defensores de París nos salvaron!

-También es un gusto volver a verlos chicos – dijo Ladybug entre en apretón.

-Gracias por volver Ladybug– susurró Rena Rouge mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

-¿Llegamos en tan mal momento?

EL chiste de Chat Noir se perdió entre los gritos de la multitud que exclamaban su regreso.

-Viejo, no pudieron volver en mejor momento – comentó Caparace.

-En realidad – Le Paon miró a sus viejos amigos con una sonrisa aliviada – eran justo el milagro que necesitábamos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Han llegado al final del prologo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado!
> 
> Puede que se hayan hecho algunas preguntas respecto a uno de los heroes mencionados: Le Paon, bueno ella es un Personaje que cree para una historia que precede a esta línea de tiempo, y que espero compartirles cuando ya este más entrada en capítulos.


	2. Capitulo 1: Viejas Conexiones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando los héroes regresan, viejos amigos llegan de visita, ¿Tendrá alguna relación?

-¡Acelera Nino!, llegamos tarde a la estación.

-¡Ya lo sé Alya! Pero no puedo ir más rápido o nos podrían detener – contestó Nino sin quitar las manos del volante y apenas mirando de reojo a su esposa que no paraba de reclamar desde que habían recibido una sorpresiva llamada a las 5:00 de la madrugada – ellos estarán bien, no les hará daño esperar un poco.

-¿Piensas hacer a nuestros mejores amigos esperar solos en una estación de tren? – Alya lo miró con los mismos ojos que le hacían desear haber cerrado la boca, aunque por más miedo que le pudieran provocar los encontraba inusualmente atractivos.

-No claro que no – sus palabras eran titubeantes – solo que, bueno, ellos dijeron que no era necesario que los recogiéramos en la estación…

-No, ¡estamos hablando de Adrien y Marinette! No los hemos visto en más de diez años, ¡Claro que es necesario! – mientras más se aproximaban a la estación, Alya se ponía más inquieta.

-Lo sé, me sorprende que hayan vuelto a París así de la nada – comentó mientras buscaba un estacionamiento con la mirada – creí que la única forma de verlos en mucho tiempo solo serían las videollamadas de Adrien o nuestras visitas a Londres.

-Si, yo creí lo mismo, pero con mis reportajes y tus eventos esta es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que los vemos cara a cara.

Nino miró a su esposa, Alya siempre había sido muy vivaz, una llama encendida que no le tenía miedo a nada y que ardía con fulgor con cualquier cosa, desde cubrir exclusivas para el periódico como hasta ir de paseo con los niños. Pero desde que su mejor amiga, Marinette, había tenido que mudarse repentinamente a Londres esa llama chispeaba con tristeza cada vez que tocaban el tema. Nino Lahiffe había sido testigo de cómo Alya recibía con emoción cada llamada de su mejor amiga y daba sus mejores sonrisas para las videollamadas semanales.

Era algo similar a lo que le pasaba con Adrien, el antiguamente solitario chico, que de algún modo se había convertido en su apoyo incondicional en cada una de las locuras que se le ocurrían. Definitivamente no podía olvidar el gran apoyo emocional que le había dado cuando había decidido proponerle matrimonio a Alya, aun cuando estaba tan ocupado saliendo con Marinette.

Nino se vio obligado a volverse a concentrar en buscar estacionamiento en lugar de pensar en sus amigos. Entendía perfectamente como se sentía Alya.

-Mira, ese lugar está desocupado.

Una vez estacionados los dos se dieron prisa para ir a la estación Gare du Nord, el lugar estaba demasiado concurrido, ¿Cómo iban a encontrar a sus amigos entre tanta gente?

-¿Los ves en algún lugar Nino?

-No, ¿Te dijeron donde reunirnos?

-En realidad… Marinette solo me dijo que su tren llegaba hace – miró su reloj y abrió los ojos alarmada – ¡Veinte minutos!

-¿Tanto? – Nino se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza – es probable que ya se hayan marchado, tal vez Marinette pensó que habías decidido hacerle caso por una vez.

-Imposible – Alya sacó su teléfono de su bolso buscando entre sus contactos – Marinette sabe que siempre cumplo con mi palabra, además Adrien no es capaz de dejarte plantado – presionó el contacto con la imagen de una chica de cabello azul sonriendo y se llevó el teléfono al oído.

-Bueno, ha pasado mucho tiempo – insistió Nino – tal vez tengan prisa…

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido de un teléfono entre el conglomerado de gente que salía y entraba a la estación.

-¡Ja, te lo dije! – soltó Alya triunfante mientras salía corriendo entre la multitud siguiendo el ruido de la llamada.

No muy sorprendido de que consiguiera ubicar tan fácilmente a sus amigos, el salió corriendo detrás de ella mientras alzaba la cabeza entre la multitud. Fue cuando, en una parte no tan llena de gente, vieron a un hombre alto rubio con una acompañante de cabello azul atado en una cebolla con dos palillos.

Sin decir nada se acercaron lentamente, hasta que por fin estaban detrás de la pareja ambos asintieron antes de decir al unísono.

-¡Bienvenidos!

La reacción de Adrien fue bastante predecible, tras un sobresalto, dejó escapar una carcajada alegre mientras se acercaba a Nino para chocar puños.

-Viejo, ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Marinette por otro lado lanzó su teléfono al aire, únicamente salvado por los reflejos de Alya acostumbrados a sus exageradas reacciones, mientras dejaba escapar un grito asustado.

-Igual de asustadiza que siempre, ¿Verdad Marinette?

-¡Alya! – Marinette corrió a saludar a su amiga aún con el corazón en mano.

Una vez terminados los saludos ambas parejas se juntaron para alejarse un poco más de la concurrida multitud.

-Por un momento pensamos que el tráfico los había atrapado - Adrien colocó su brazo alrededor a Marinette mientras hablaban – estábamos a punto de salir de la estación para buscarlos a pie de carretera.

-No, es solo que tuvimos una… - Nino titubeó un poco antes de continuar.

-¡Una noche ocupada! – lo salvó Alya – tuve que trabajar hasta tarde y Nino se quedó dormido componiendo algunas mezclas para un evento del próximo fin de semana.

-Si – continúo Nino – estábamos tan cansados que cuando llamaron en la mañana nos volvimos a quedar dormidos – sonrió nervioso esperando sonar convincente, se suponía que lo que había pasado la noche anterior era un secreto.

Marinette sonrió levemente mirando a Adrien de reojo con una discreta complicidad.

-Lamento haberlos despertado tan temprano, pero tuvimos que comprar los boletos de última hora y quería que fueran los primeros en vernos, realmente les hemos echado de menos.

-Eso no importa ya, lo importante es que ya están aquí. Es más, si lo desean pueden quedarse con nosotros el tiempo que planeen quedarse en la ciudad – ofreció Alya, provocando una respuesta un tanto nerviosa de Nino.

-Eh, ¡Claro! Los niños pueden compartir habitación unos cuantos días – no era para menos que dudara, no era que no quisiera dar hospedaje a sus mejores amigos de toda la vida, pero le preocupaba la reacción de los demás en casa.

-Descuida Nino – Adrien colocó una mano sobre su hombro para calmarlo – ni siquiera sabemos cuánto vamos a quedarnos en París.

-¡Pero si acaban de llegar! No me digan que planean irse tan pronto – Alya protestó, no lo había visto en años ¿Y planeaban marcharse el mismo día?

-Lo siento Alya – la chica de ojos azules trató de calmar a su amiga – pero me temo que el viaje fue tan repentino que aún no sabemos qué tan necesario será que estemos en la ciudad.

-Alya, está bien, es su decisión – el chico de gafas se acercó para tomar a su esposa de la mano – aunque me gustaría saber ¿Qué es ese asunto tan importante que hizo que viajarán en tren bala desde Londres esta mañana?

-Pues… - la pareja recién llegada se miró un segundo, ni Marinette o Adrien parecían tener buena cara ante el tema.

Fue Adrien el que se atrevió a pronunciar las palabras que provocaron que tanto Nino como Alya lamentaran preguntar.

-Entre otras cosas queríamos visitar a Elizabeth.

Alya apretó más la mano de Nino mientras tragaba saliva.

-¿Cómo es que se enteraron?

-Ella nos lo dijo – Marinette se acomodó un mechón de pelo que rosaba su mejilla – quisimos venir apenas recibimos su mensaje.

Nino miró a su amigo con un tanto de tristeza, como olvidar lo ocurrido hace meses cuando sus pesadillas al respecto apenas estaban cesando.

-Nosotros queríamos decirles antes, pero ella insistió en no molestarlos.

-Creyó que sería muy ajetreado para ustedes venir aquí tan rápido, además después de – Alya miró a Adrien – pues, ya saben.

Adrien miró al suelo un momento para meditar en qué decir y tomó aire para continuar mientras Marinette se recargaba sobre su hombro para recordarle su presencia.

-Eso no importa ya, creo que ella necesita nuestro apoyo tanto como cualquiera.

-En ese caso – Nino buscó sus llaves en el bolsillo tratando de quitar algo de tensión del aire – será mejor que los lleve, cuanto antes mejor.

•••

Cuando Marinette bajó del auto, Adrien inmediatamente le ofreció su mano para ayudarla, con una cálida sonrisa ella le agradeció y puso ambos pues fuera del vehículo. Mientras bajaban sus maletas de la cajuela del auto, él se acercó a Nino para estrechar sus manos una última vez.

-Muchas gracias por traernos chicos.

-No fue nada viejo, además es lo menos que podemos hacer por ustedes – una vez que la cajuela estuvo vacía se inclinó para cerrar la puerta – entonces, suerte con Elizabeth.

-¡Y no olviden que los vemos esta noche para cenar! – añadió Alya despidiéndose de Marinette.

Marinette asintió, los cuatro habían acordado que al menos cenarían juntos en caso de que tuvieran que marcharse con antelación.

-Claro, estaremos ahí está noche, llevaré uno de los postres de la panadería cuando vaya a ver a mis padres.

Ambos se quedaron en la acera mientras sus viejos amigos subían a su auto y se despedían mientras Nino arrancaba el motor para marcharse. En el instante que estuvieron fuera del alcance de su vista, Marinette dejó escapar un suspiro agotado.

-¿Estás cansada princesa? – Adrien se acercó y se inclinó para observarla. 

-No, es solo que, creo que no debí decirle a Alya que viniera por nosotros a la estación está mañana, anoche tuvieron una batalla muy difícil, pero se había emocionado tanto cuando le dije que vendríamos …

-Si, yo tampoco esperaba verlos tan felices, no hemos dejado pasar una sola semana sin llamarlos, pero sabes tan bien como yo que una videollamada no es suficiente cuando aprecias a alguien.

-Lo sé… pero fue bueno estar con ellos un momento antes de venir aquí.

Ambos miraron hacia la puerta que estaba separada de ellos solo por unos cuantos centímetros. Marinette buscó el timbre de la puerta y tomó un respiro antes de tocarlo.

_Ding dong_.

-No sabemos cómo se encuentre, así que por el momento nada de bromas ¿Vale gatito?

-Como ordene mi lady.

En el fondo se escucharon algunos pasos caminar rápidamente hacia la puerta provocando que ambos guardarán silencio, cuando el mango de la puerta se escuchó girar ambos esperaron a que está se abriera para dejar escapar con la mejor sonrisa que tenían al unísono.

-¡Sorpresa!

La mujer del otro lado del pórtico sonrió con alegría al escuchar a sus dos viejos amigos.

-Vaya, que inesperado – dijo mientras acomodaba sus lentes redondos en su lugar antes de acercarse a saludarlos – pero si son mis viejos amigos que no veo desde… ¿Anoche será?

-Sabes que preferimos saludar cuando no llevamos el antifaz.

Marinette no bromeaba, al menos no del todo, siendo Elizabeth la única del equipo que conocía las identidades de ambos estaba consciente de que había que extremar medidas en cuanto a su cercanía con el disfraz puesto, aún si hacía años que no se habían visto.

-Menos mal, no quiero imaginar el desastre de medios que tendría frente a mi puerta por tener como invitados a los dos héroes más buscados de París – Elizabeth les sonrió en tono divertido para luego relajar su semblante – había tanto que quería decirles anoche, pero creo que la espera valió la pena – ella se hizo a un lado para despejar la entrada invitándolos a pasar.

Los tres cruzaron el recibidor, con curiosidad Adrien miró las fotos en los muros abiertamente mientras Marinette las observaba con más discreción para no incomodar a su amiga. Algunas hbaìan sido tomadas en bosques, playas o en la ciudad, en ellas se podían ver figuras en el fondo ya fuera Elizabeth o una niña de cabello largo rojizo.

No fue hasta el final del pasillo que llevaba al comedor que reconocieron en una foto a una persona de cabello rojo brillante que había sido omitida en todas las otras fotos.

-¿Quieren un poco de té? – los interrumpió su anfitriona.

-Eh – Marinette dejó de observar la foto apenas la escuchó, tratando de ocultar lo que habían visto, balbuceó un poco antes de añadir – pues…

-¿O prefieren un café? – ofreció buscando entre repisas – deben estar cansados de beber té.

-¡Claro que sí! – exclamó Adrien con más emoción de la que le habría gustado, luego de que su esposa le diera un leve codazo tosió un poco tratando de parecer más recatado – quiero decir, suena bien.

Elizabeth dejo escapar una leve risita.

-Te entiendo Adrien, yo también disfrute mucho el dejar la costumbre de beber té todo el tiempo – colocando una tetera en el fuego tomó tres tazas de una caja de madera sobre la barra de la cocina – además es bueno dejar un poco la rutina Londinense, ¿No lo creen?

-Eso es innegable – Marinette se acercó quedándose cerca de una de las sillas de la mesa del pequeño comedor – extrañaba bastante el ambiente de París.

-Y yo los croissants y Macarrones de París – añadió Adrien recibiendo una sonrisa de ambas chicas mientras Elizabeth colocaba las tazas sobre la mesa junto con unos bocadillos invitándolos a sentarse.

-Indudablemente, la comida aquí en París es de lo mejor sinceramente – Elizabeth se acomodó en su silla dejando ambas manos sobre su regazo – hablando de eso, creo que tengo algo para dos pequeños amigos míos que seguramente tienen hambre, no se… ¿tal vez de Camembert?

-¿Camembert dijiste? – dijo una pequeña criatura negra mientras salía velozmente de la chaqueta de Adrien.

-Plaga, ¿Podrías al menos tratar de sonar cortes y no exigente? – replicó otra pequeña figura roja con una mota negra en la frente.

-Déjalo Tikki, sabes cómo es Plaga – Marinette tomó a su kwami entre sus manos para dejarla sobre la mesa.

Adrien miró a su kwami con una sonrisa divertida.

-Suenas como si no hubieras comido Camembert en siglos.

-Puede que sea así – el pequeño kwami voló hasta la mesa para sentarse junto con Tikki – las delicias de la ciudad son incomparables, ¡y el aroma es exquisito cuando se habla de los quesos de Paris!

Ver la emoción de su pequeño amigo llenó la habitación de risas, Plaga era muy bueno para relajar el ambiente de cualquier lugar.

-Ese es el Plaga que recuerdo – Elizabeth colocó una mano cerca de su boca y pronunció en alto – ya pueden salir, ¡seguro que ustedes también quieren algunos bocadillos!

-¡¿Alguien dijo bocadillos?! – pronunció en voz agitada una pequeña criatura de color azul que salía disparada de una de las tazas colgadas en lo alto de la cocina, la kwami paró en seco cuando alcanzó a ver a Tikki y Plaga - ¡Y tenemos invitados! – exclamó alegre mientras se abalanzaba sobre los otros dos haciendo que cayesen sobre la mesa.

Los tres sentados vieron con cierta ternura la escena de reunión entre los kwamis, Adrien incluso comenzó a reírse cuando Plaga trataba con ahínco de escapar de los apretujones del pequeño pavorreal.

-¡DUSSU SUÉLTAME! ¡SABES QUE NO ME GUSTAN ESTAS COSAS!

-Déjalo – Tikki observó divertida los gestos del kwami negro – sabes que nunca va a admitir que le gustan estas reuniones.

En un movimiento rápido Plaga se separó levemente de Dussu cruzando sus pequeñas patitas para mirarla de reojo.

-Vas a arruinar mi reputación si sigues saludándome así cada vez que nos vemos – bajando las patitas le reclamó - ¡Y siempre lo haces en frente de ellos dos!

Dussu se separó un poco de Tikki, y al escuchar lo último sonrió más aún mientras volaba para acercarse a sus dos invitados humanos.

-Señorita Marinette, Joven Adrien ¡Es un gusto tenerlos aquí en casa! – exclamó alegre mientras volaba a su alrededor.

-También es un gusto verte Dussu – pronunció Marinette inclinando leve la cabeza – y por lo que vimos anoche, ¡Estás en mejor forma que nunca!

El kwami se detuvo en el aire cubriéndose un poco la cara con las patitas.

-¿En serio lo cree?

-Si, hace años que los veíamos combatiendo así – añadió Adrien mientras observaba de reojo como Tikki conversaba con un apenado Plaga acerca de lo sucedido.

-¡Eso es asombroso! – Dussu se sonrojó levemente y luego miró detrás de si - ¿Escuchaste eso Nooro? – al ver que detrás de ella no había nadie miró a su alrededor - ¿Nooro?

-¿Me buscabas Dussu? – por la puerta una pequeña figura morada con alas de mariposa se acercó bostezando.

-¿Nooro? – Marinette clavó su atención en el kwami de la mariposa.

-¿Marinette? – Nooro miró a la chica sentada en la cocina dándose cuenta de la presencia de ambos - ¿Adrien? – el kwami abrió los ojos alerta y se les acercó para saludarlos con una sonrisa cálida - ¡¿Cuándo llegaron maestros?!

-Hace un momento en realidad – comentó Adrien – aunque llegamos a París anoche.

-¿En serio? – comentó Nooro juntando sus patitas

-Si – Elizabeth arqueo una ceja mientras el kwami volteaba a verla – ¿No recuerdas que cuando Dussu y yo regresamos anoche te hablamos de ello?

El kwami se llevó una de sus patas a la boca dudoso mientras Elizabeth solo cerro los ojos un momento mientras soltaba un suspiro antes de esbozar una sonrisa delicada.

-Descuida Nooro, no es nada importante, además – levantando sus manos sobre la mesa dejo ver un plato largo con pequeños bocadillos de queso, galletas y algunos dulces colocándolo sobre la superficie de madera – les dije que tenía bocadillos para ustedes, tomen lo que deseen.

Sin necesidad de que lo dijera dos veces tanto Dussu como Plaga volaron veloces hacia el plato como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento mientras Tikki y Nooro se acercaban con cuidado para tomar galletas y dulces antes de que sus compañeros los dejaran sin nada.

-Tikki – Marinette llamo a su kwami que volteo con la boca llena de chispas de galleta - ¿Por qué no se llevan todo para que puedan pasar un rato juntos por la casa? Seguro que Nooro y Dussu tienen muchas cosas que contarles.

Plaga levantó las orejas curioso y miró a Adrien quien asintió indicándoles que necesitaban un momento para hablar con su anfitriona.

-Si claro – pronunció Tikki tras pasarse la galleta.

-¡Vamos entonces! – dijo Dussu con el entusiasmo de siempre – quiero mostrarles algunos bocetos que tengo de algunos amoks.

Una vez que los cuatro kwamis se marcharon con la enorme bandeja de bocadillos la tetera comenzó a silbar indicando que el café estaba listo. En silencio, Elizabet se levantó para apagar el fuego y recoger la tetera.

-Imagino que está visita no fue solo para tomar un café juntos – se dio la vuelta y sin mirarlos a los ojos comenzó a servir el café en las tres tazas - ¿Me equivocó?

-Me temo que no – continúo Marinette una vez que ella se sentó.

-Eso supuse, anoche pensaba en decirles todo lo había pasado en los últimos meses, pero entre la prensa no tuve la oportunidad – tomó entre sus manos su taza de café y continúo – puede que ya lo sepan, pero París ya lleva casi un año bajo ataques constantes de monstruos, comenzaron siendo ataques pequeños, criaturas de distinta forma y tamaño destruyendo basureros, causando algunos sustos y devorando cosas que no debían.

Adrien se llevó una mano a la barbilla mientras meditaba un poco en sus palabras.

-¿Cuándo fue que comenzaron a volverse dragones como el de anoche?

-Hace 3 meses – contestó mientras daba un sorbo de café – después de… - ella tomó un respiro tratando de seguir serena antes de continuar – el primer ataque en la torre Eiffel, cuando los chicos y yo tratamos de detener a una extraña serpiente de cobre.

Marinette miró su taza de café un momento esperando reunir las palabras que sabía que debía decir.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste? En un segundo habríamos regresado a París con el Miraculous del caballo.

Elizabeth parpadeo leve y soltó su taza un momento para juntar sus manos sobre la mesa.

-El día que Ladybug y Chat Noir se marcharon los héroes que quedamos en París aceptamos la responsabilidad de cuidar de ella – ajustó su garganta un poco – yo misma juré que cuidaría de todo lo que dejarán a mi cargo… además llevaban protegiendo la ciudad años, merecían tener una vida normal.

-No si eso significa abandonar a nuestros amigos con un nuevo supervillano en puerta – Marinette tenía tanto que soltar – además conservamos a nuestros kwamis, ¡Nos necesitaban!

-Lo sé – dijo en voz baja Elizabeth mientras Adrien colocaba una mano sobre la de su esposa para calmarla.

-Eliz, entiendo que creías hacer lo correcto, pero le permitiste creer a este sujeto que tenía una oportunidad sobre ustedes – Adrien trató de razonar con ella – siempre estamos para ustedes si nos necesitan, y no solo para asuntos que tengan que ver con defender París.

Elizabeth guardó silencio un momento ante el comentario para luego ignorar lo último por completo, tal parecía que había cosas de las que aún no quería hablar.

-Si, cuando me di cuenta de eso les dejé el mensaje de que debían regresar a París – Elizabeth los miró con un dejé de arrepentimiento – estuve segura de que los necesitaba después de que intentará quitarme a Dussu.

Ambos abrieron los ojos atentamente con un enorme asombro. La mirada de Marinette se tornó sería y le pregunto con firmeza.

-¿Entonces ya le has enfrentado directamente? ¿Sabes de quién se trata?

Elizabeth negó con la cabeza apretando leve los labios antes de hablar.

-Solo lo hemos enfrentado... Dragonfly y yo, pero en ambas ocasiones creo que nos enfrentamos a oponentes diferentes.

-Diferentes ¿En qué sentido? – Adrien la miró con atención, sin el brillo cómico que solía llenar su mirada.

-En el sentido de que cuando yo lo enfrenté parecía… mucho más viejo – sus palabras titubeaban como si hiciera un gran esfuerzo por recordar todos los detalles – fue por eso que logré enfrentarlo sola la última vez, de ahí en adelante los ataques se volvieron un poco más esporádicos, pero más fuertes cada vez.

-Entiendo – Marinette cruzó los brazos – en tal caso supongo que deberíamos preguntarle a Dragonfly, ¿Sabes cómo podemos hablar con él?

Ante su última pregunta Elizabeth apretó el agarre entre sus manos sin decir nada. De cerca parecía que incluso temblaba un poco, lo cual inmediatamente alertó a ambos.

-¿Eliz, estás bien?

-Lo siento – se apresuró a decir la chica de cabello azul – es solo que creí que su relación era buena, pero si hay algún problema en que lo conozcamos no…

-No, no se trata de eso – dijo tratando de lucir calmada, lo cual no era suficiente para convencer a sus dos amigos – es solo que… - su voz se quebró un poco – él no ha despertado desde entonces.

•••

-Vaya, son impresionantes Dussu – dijo Tikki sosteniendo una hoja que tenía un dibujo detallado de una criatura alada blanca.

Y no era para menos, todos los bocetos que Dussu le había mostrado en todo ese rato eran muy buenos, y esa era la opinión de alguien que había presenciado la evolución del arte humano a lo largo de siglos, a Tikki le encantaba ver lo amplias que podían ser las capacidades de los humanos.

-¡Verdad que sí! El señor N los hizo para Elizabeth hace un tiempo – explicó entusiasmada – y cuando Le Paon necesita un amok suele usar sus ideas.

La pequeña kwami roja le sonrió a su compañera delicadamente, se sorprendía de la enorme energía que tenían todas y cada una de las palabras de Dussu.

-Oye Dussu – dijo Nooro mientras comía una uva llamando la atención de la pavorreal que volteó a verlo – ahora que lo pienso… ¿No había algo que tenías que decirle a Plaga y a Tikki?

Tikki ladeó la cabeza antes de mirar de reojo a Plaga que seguía comiendo queso como si Nooro no hubiera dicho palabra. En cambio, Dussu dejó caer la hoja que sostenía llevándose las patitas a la cara con sorpresa.

-¡Ah sí! - la kwami se apresuró a recoger su hoja y dejarla en su sitio antes de dirigirse a sus compañeros mientras Tikki la observaba con sobrada curiosidad – Elizabeth desea que ustedes se reúnan está noche con ella sobre la torre Norte de Notre Dam.

-¿Notre Dam? – Tikki la miró intrigada – supongo que entonces le diré a Marinette cuando terminen de hablar con ella…

-No, no, no – exclamó Dussu en voz baja – deben venir solo ustedes.

Abriendo los ojos ampliamente con un rostro de duda claramente marcado, Tikki miró a Plaga que hasta ese momento no parecía inmutarse con aquella extraña situación, cuando el pequeño gato alcanzó a ver qué ella le observaba bajo el enorme cubo de queso que estaba por comer, por fin le prestó atención a Dussu.

-¿Y por qué solo a nosotros? – indagó Plaga mientras rápidamente lanzaba el enorme pedazo de queso al aire para luego devorarlo de un mordisco.

-Elizabeth dice que es muy importante que Ladybug y Chat Noir no sepan nada de esta reunión, dice que podrían molestarse.

-¿Marinette y Adrien? ¿Molestarse por qué salimos sin ellos? – Plaga se carcajeó con sarcasmo – esos chicos nos dan más libertad de la que crees Dussu.

-No es eso – añadió el kwami mariposa, entrando a la conversación – solo que tal vez no les guste lo que ella planea decirles.

Fue ahí cuando comenzó a preocuparse, dejando de lado una galleta cercana miró a Nooro deseando sabe a qué se refería.

-¿Qué tan malo es lo que quiere discutir?

-Ustedes solo háganle caso a la guardiana – finalizó Dussu – los espera en la torre a media noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo, por esta única ocasión publicaré el capitulo 1 y 2 con una semana de diferencia.  
> ¡Espero que los disfruten!


	3. Capitulo 2: Aprendices.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tikki y Plaga tienen un arduo trabajo por delante después de una extraña petición por parte de Elizabeth. Puede que sus decisiones cambien el rumbo de la historia, ¿Será para bien o para mal?

El viento frío rozaba las orejas del pequeño gato mientras él y su compañera volaban sobre los techos de la ciudad para permanecer desapercibidos.

-¿Por qué tenía que buscarnos tan noche? A esta hora cualquiera en su sano juicio estaría durmiendo.

-Tal vez lo hizo justo por eso Plaga – Tikki se acercó un poco más para no elevar tanto la voz – se supone que nadie tiene que vernos salir, además así Adrien y Marinette estarían perdidamente dormidos y no nos verían huir.

-Bien podríamos haber hecho un par de marionetas – se quejó – aún a plena luz del día ese par de distraídos no lo habrían notado.

-Pero, ¿Y si había un ataque de esas criaturas? Nos habrían necesitado.

-¿Quién dice que esas cosas no salen también de noche? Tal vez por eso la ciudad está tan tranquila a estas horas.

Tikki abrió la boca para refutar, pero tras pensarlo un segundo la cerró mientras Plaga ladeaba la cabeza con mirada triunfante.

-Definitivamente tengo razón, ¿O no cubito de azúcar? – Plaga le sonrió.

-No presiones tu suerte, calcetín apestoso.

Las torres de la catedral se hicieron presentes entre las sombras de la noche, mientras más se acercaban ambos kwamis una figura se volvió visible sobre ambas torres, obviamente debía ser la insistente guardiana.

En el momento que llegaron a la torre la figura de la heroína del pavorreal salió de la sombra de la construcción.

-Tikki, Plaga – saludó cortésmente inclinando la cabeza – agradezco que hayan podido venir tan tarde.

-Solo espero que sea algo que haya valido la pena para interrumpir mi tentempié de media noche – el kwami negro cruzó sus patitas fingiendo indignación.

-Te aseguro que es un asunto que rebasa el queso Plaga – la heroína cerró el abanico que llevaba en la mano y cerrando los ojos pronunció delicadamente – Plumas fuera – y una ligera luz azul la rodeo llevándose consigo su atuendo y poderes para liberar a su kwami.

-¿Y qué es lo querías decirnos Elizabeth? – Tikki se le acercó mientras ella le daba un pedazo de chocolate a Dussu, que estaba demasiado hambrienta para decir nada.

La guardiana dejó comer a su kwami y dirigió su atención a las pequeñas criaturas que flotaban frente a ella expectantes.

-Antes de empezar solo quiero aclarar que agradezco infinitamente la ayuda que Ladybug y Chat Noir han dado a esta ciudad, incluso antes de que yo viviera aquí, además de que lo que esto a punto de decir no es debido a un rencor – mientras ella hablaba, Plaga agitó leve una de sus orejas, tanta palabrería nunca era una buena señal en los años que llevaba en aquella situación.

-¿Tenemos que preocuparnos por lo que dices? – preguntó Tikki, a lo que la chica negó rotundamente.

-Claro que no, pero está es una situación que puede darse a numerosos malentendidos.

-Suéltalo de una vez – exigió Plaga haciendo que la guardiana tragara saliva un momento.

-La ciudad resintió con fuerza la ausencia de Ladybug y Chat Noir este año, lamento decir que ninguno de los héroes que quedamos en la ciudad esperábamos recibir una amenaza de tal magnitud, es tan grave que sin Marinette y Adrien me temo que está pelea terminará en una inevitable derrota.

-Pero, tenían los Miraculous – Plaga se acercó mirando a Dussu de reojo vigilando que estuviera demasiado ocupada comiendo como para intervenir – podían haber convocado a alguien que les ayudara.

-No sin alterar el tiempo o incluir a alguno de sus maestros – contestó Elizabeth – y las segundas oportunidades de Viperion no resultaron mejor en la mayoría de los ataques, estuvimos a punto de perderlo en varias ocasiones, al menos eso dice él.

-Lo que Plaga quiere decir – interrumpió Tikki – es que es difícil de creer que alguien sea tan poderoso como para derrotar a múltiples Miraculous – se llevó una patita preocupada a la boca – a menos que …

Elizabeth asintió.

-Tenga un Miraculous propio.

Los dos kwamis se miraron sin creer las palabras de la chica.

-Eso es imposible, los maestros del templo de los Miraculous tienen las demás cajas completas además Ladybug y Chat Noir devolvieron a sus respectivas cajas todos los Miraculous que estaban perdidos alrededor del mundo y ninguno de tu caja ha sido robado ¿O sí?

Elizabeth negó con la cabeza.

-Hable con los maestros al respecto – pronunció la guardiana tensando los hombros – la razón por la que no falta ningún Miraculous en las cajas es por qué esta joya en particular nunca estuvo en ninguna.

Después de las palabras de la chica ambos kwamis guardaron silencio, fue Plaga el primero que cayó en cuenta de que, o más específico, a quién se refería. Con una cara asustada el pequeño kwami negro bajo sus patitas y se le acercó lento.

-¿Quieres decir que ese intento de kwami ha vuelto? – le comentó alterado haciendo que Tikki también diera con el responsable.

-No, ¡No puede ser! – las pupilas de la kwami roja se contrajeron mientras se acercaba a dónde Plaga estaba – su Miraculous fue destruido hace cientos de años junto con él.

Con calma Elizabeth extendió sus manos para colocarlas debajo de los kwamis para acercarlos y reconfortarlos un poco, con ellos en mano se sentó en la cornisa de la torre.

-Se que a ustedes les aterra hablar de ello más que a cualquier otro kwami – guardó silencio mientras observaba de reojo a Plaga, esperando un reclamo, pero el kwami negro parecía estar tan alterado que ni siquiera levantó la cabeza para decir algo, lo cual alertó a la guardiana – por eso necesito que entiendan la urgencia de lo que les tengo que pedir.

Mientras discutían, Dussu se acercó y se sentó en el hombro de Elizabeth.

-Se que lo que enfrentamos es un reto más grande que ningún Hawkmoth que hayamos conocido, pero creo que tengo una solución para detenerle de una vez por todas.

Tikki alzó su cabeza a verla con ambas patitas juntas sobre su pecho.

-¿Cómo? La última vez que lo intentamos no funcionó.

-¿Qué importa cómo lo vamos a hacer? – dijo por fin Plaga con una esencia diferente, defensiva en vez de asustadiza – aplastaremos a ese tipo como si de un queso seco se tratara.

Elizabeth sonrió leve al ver la renovada energía de Plaga, le recordaba bastante a su portador. Imitando la nueva actitud de su compañero, Tikki sonrió mirándola.

-Bien, para derrotar a nuestro nuevo enemigo tenemos que estar preparados para lo peor, necesitaremos refuerzos si eso ocurre así que – los miró a ambos – Tikki, Plaga ¿Pueden adquirir nuevos aprendices para sus Miraculous?

Los dos kwamis se miraron entre sí.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

•••

Eran las cinco de la mañana, y Adrien seguía sin lograr conciliar el sueño.

Había intentado relajarse un poco, llevaba una hora mirando hacia el techo en espera de un poco de sueño, pero parecía que su plan no iba a terminar en ninguna parte.

Giró leve la cabeza sobre la almohada para mirar a Marinette, que dormía como un tronco. Sonriendo en silencio agradecía que su princesa siempre durmiera tan profundamente que ni siquiera las inquietudes lograban despertarla.

Tal vez incluso estaba un poco celoso de ello.

A él le era difícil conciliar el sueño a altas horas de la mañana cuando sentía tantas cosas en mente, y aunque había pensado en despertar a Plaga para ir a despejarse sobre los tejados de la ciudad podía escuchar los ronquidos del kwami dejándole claro que sería mejor que lo dejara descansar un momento. Además, no quería dejar a su princesa sola.

Con lo que Elizabeth les había dicho no sabía si esa sería su última noche en paz. No podía creer lo mucho que aquella situación le traía malos recuerdos acerca de Hawkmoth, mejor dicho, su padre, una mala broma que a la vida le gustaba jugarle constantemente.

Adrien contuvo un suspiro para no despertar a Marinette volviendo a mirar hacia el techo mientras pensaba en todo lo que tenían que hacer ese día. Para empezar, no podían seguir quedándose con los Lahiffe mucho tiempo, ya llevaban dos días con ellos y aunque sus amigos estaban felices de tenerlos en casa, seguro que sus hijos se estaban cansados de tener que compartir habitación por culpa un par de extraños amigos de sus padres.

Una cautelosa sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Adrien cuando recordó la cara de sus amigos al escuchar que planeaban mudarse de nuevo a París.

-Pueden quedarse con nosotros el tiempo que necesiten – les dijo Alya mientras sostenía con demasiada emoción el brazo de Nino, quien se limitaba a asentir para no dejar escapar un quejido ante la presión.

Aun cuando Marinette les había dicho que era mejor que se quedarán en casa de sus padres sus amigos insistieron, alegando que sería mejor no preocuparlos mientras buscaban un lugar en la ciudad para quedarse.

Fue entonces cuando otro detalle que no habían meditado en absoluto golpeó a Adrien con fuerza, un detalle que se habían olvidado de consultar con cierta persona y que seguramente tendría que recordarle a Marinette apenas el despertador sonara.

•••

Las puertas del tren bala entre Londres y Paris se abrieron en la estación Gare du Nord permitiendo que una multitud de pasajeros saliera con calma.

Mientras los vagones del tren se vaciaban un leve ronquido se escuchó en uno de los asientos llamando la atención de uno de los encargados de a bordo, que se acercó con cautela hasta el fondo del vagón, donde estaba profundamente dormida a una joven de cabellos dorados que llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con franjas negras.

-Disculpe – dijo con voz delicada el encargado – jovencita el tren está a punto de hacer la llamada hacia Londres, tiene que irse…

La chica ladeo la cabeza y parpadeó antes de bostezar.

-Bonjour señor – se frotó los ojos mirándolo aún adormilada – ¿el tren está a punto de llegar?

-Jovencita, el tren ha llegado desde hace media hora y está a punto de marcharse de nuevo.

La chica parpadeó un par de veces al escuchar aquello.

-El tren llegó a París hace media hora… - cuando por fin había procesado las palabras la somnolencia que llevaba consigo desapareció – ¡Pero que distraída soy! – alerta se levantó de su asiento y, pidiéndole permiso al encargado para pasar, tomó sus maletas tratando de arreglarlas para cargar todo.

-Señorita, yo puedo ayudarle con las maletas si lo desea…

-No, no, no – dijo acelerada mientras tomaba la última maleta – usted lo ha dicho, el tren está por irse, no le quitaré más tiempo – avanzó lo más rápido posible hacia la salida no son antes mirar al encargado una vez más – gracias por despertarme.

Cuando salió del vagón corrió hacia la salida más cercana tratando de no chocar con nadie.

_Muy bien, ahora solo tengo que tratar de seguir las indicaciones que mi tío me dio._

Dejando todas sus maletas en el suelo buscó en la más pequeña de ellas hasta sacar un mapa.

_No puede ser tan complicado…_

•••

-¡Oh vamos Hayate! – le reclamó el chico de cabello anaranjado a su amigo – sabes que mi padre te dejará tocar sin problemas en su siguiente evento, ¡Después de todo se ha quedado sin bajista!

El chico de cabello negó suspiró mientras se acomodaba el cuello de la camisa.

-Te he dicho miles de veces que no me gusta tocar en público Pierre, así que por qué no lo dejamos así de una vez por todas – dijo mientras colocaba las manos en sus bolsillos conforme se acercaban a la carretera – dale las gracias a tu padre de mi parte, pero creo que pasaré la noche en el bote.

Pierre se pasó una mano por la nuca mientras se adelantaba a cruzar.

-Hayate, tal vez un día deberías dejar de esconder lo bueno que eres con esa guitarra…

Las palabras del joven fueron interrumpidas por el claxon de una camión que estaba a punto de atravesar la carretera al mismo tiempo que el había cruzado, Pierre apenas alcanzó a mirar el vehículo cuando Hayate lo tomó de la chaqueta para empujarlo consigo hacia el otro lado de la calle, dejando a ambos sobre el concreto de la banqueta opuesta con algunos raspones.

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan ágil Hayate – comentó Pierre mientras se lo quitaba de encima aún sobresaltado, mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa nerviosa a causa del susto de casi ser atropellado – gracias por la ayuda...

-¡Te he dicho miles de veces que veas el semáforo siempre antes de cruzar cabeza de…! – ni siquiera quería terminar la frase, Hayate estaba muy agitado mientras se levantaba del suelo antes de ver a su amigo – has estado muy cerca de faltar a la fiesta de la que hablabas.

-Pero eso no paso – Pierre se levantó y sacudió la ropa como si no hubiera pasado nada grave – y ahora eres un héroe, ¿Qué más necesitas para tener la confianza de tocar en un concierto?

-Ja ja – fingió reír Hayate – eso de ser héroe déjaselo a las estatuas del parque o a tus fantasmas de internet, yo tengo otros asuntos que atender además de salvar a personas distraídas como tú.

-Como digas Hayate – Pierre metió las manos en sus bolsillos – pero ojalá entres en razón pronto, la oferta de mi padre seguirá en pie.

-Si claro – Hayate se despidió con un leve gesto y antes de alejarse miro a su amigo de reojo - ¡Y no olvides ver por donde caminas Pierre!

_Esta vez estuvo cerca_ No dejaba de pensar Hayate mientras caminaba _ese Pierre debería tener más cuidado, es tan intrépido como mi tía._

Entre refunfuños e ideas, Hayate tardó en percatarse de un pequeño cosquilleo en su oreja, incómodo acercó una mano antes de sentir unas diminutas patas caminando por sus dedos, curioso acercó la mano para ver qué era.

Una catarina.

El pequeño insecto rojo caminó entre sus dedos unos segundos, lo que el permitió mientras entrecerraba los ojos para verla.

-Vaya, ¿Has sido tú la que me trajo suerte hace un rato? – dijo más para si mismo que para el pequeño insecto, que después de todo nunca le iba a responder.

La pequeña Catarina se giró como si lo mirara y movió las alas un poco antes de alejarse volando mientras él la observaba con una muy leve curva en los labios.

_Gracias al cielo que Pierre no está aquí, lo habría tomado como una señal o algo…_

Hayate siguió su camino sin notar unas pequeñas antenas que se escondían en una farola de la calle, detrás de ella, una pequeña kwami roja lo observaba atenta.

-Así que, Hayate… – pronunció antes de salir volando lejos de la vía pública para llegar lo más pronto que podía al instituto Francoise Dupont.

•••

Plaga gruñó ante una paloma que parecía insistir en picotear su cabeza por una extraña razón.

-¡Hisss! – le bufó logrando que se alejara mientras suspiraba – ah, odio tener que moverme en esta forma – pronunció tan bajo que ningún humano lo habría escuchado, no sería algo normal escuchar a un gato negro hablar y lo último que necesitaba era llamar la atención.

Pero definitivamente tener que andar a cuatro patas con un cuerpo exageradamente grande era terriblemente incómodo.

_Al menos Tikki puede volar_ pensó con desagrado, pero si quería salir de aquello pronto tenía que encontrar a alguien que valiera la pena como aprendiz.

Y así comenzó una larga búsqueda por la ciudad, el primer chico que encontró parecía prometedor, le había dado un dulce a una niña que había dejado caer su helado, pero quedó completamente fuera de su lista cuando intentó patearlo por acercársele.

_Necesito algo destructivo, pero no tan negativo_ se replanteó Plaga mientras seguía caminando.

No fue mucho tiempo después, cuando unos autos estuvieron a punto de aplastarle que comenzó a preguntarse si era posible lograr aquello.

_La guardiana debe estar equivocada. Es imposible que Tikki y yo podamos encontrar aprendices si los Miraculous aún tienen dueño_ golpeó la cola contra el suelo _esta época ya está tomada por una Ladybug y un Chat Noir…_

Sus orejas se levantaron, volteando lentamente al escuchar ladrar a un perro.

-Lo que faltaba…

El gato negro salió corriendo tanto como sus patas se lo permitían a través de la entrada de un parque cercano, a lo lejos Plaga observo atento una cerca, listo para atravesarla y huir. Pero cuando lo intentó lo único que logró fue chocar su enorme cabeza contra la reja.

_Cierto, ahora no soy un kwami_ giró al escuchar los ladridos acercarse y se encamino veloz a la salida del parque.

_Si tuviera mi cataclismo esto ya habría acabado, ¡pero no!, teníamos que buscar aprenices a plena luz del día_ refunfuño mientras cruzaba la calle desierta.

Cuando vio un camino estrecho pensó en huir por ahí, pero en medio de botes de basura y cajas vacías no encontró ninguna apertura, aquel era un callejón sin salida.

Los ladridos y gruñidos hicieron presencia en la única ruta de escape de aquel lugar, tres perros callejeros lo tenían rodeado, levantando las orejas Plaga buscó algún lugar por el que huir, pero incluso los muros del callejón eran demasiado altos.

_Si al menos pudiera volar_ pero no era así, no podía escabullirse ni atravesar nada para huir, estaba atrapado _si muero en este tonto cuerpo, esa guardiana tendrá severos problemas._

-¡Largo de aquí! – le gritó una voz molesta a los perros - ¡Dejen a ese pobre gato en paz! – fue lo que se escuchó segundos antes de que una enorme maleta cayera frente a los perros asustándolos.

Los tres salieron corriendo del callejón en un parpadeo, Plaga abrió los ojos observando la extraña escena mientras trataba de alisar el pelaje de su esponjada cola. Del exterior del callejón una sombra humana se le acercó con lentitud haciendo que se encogiera en su lugar por si era necesario salir tan rápido como los canes.

-Descuida pequeño, ya se han ido – dijo con voz calmada la sombra que le era difícil ver claramente a contra luz – ven, no te haré daño.

Plaga la miró un momento saliendo de las sombras del callejón hasta la ¿Chica? Si era una joven.

_¿Podría ser?_ Cuando el estuvo lo suficientemente cerca ella lo acarició con cuidado.

_Prrr_ Plaga intento reprimir el ronroneo, pero le era difícil en aquella forma. Era la primera humana que parecía tener un corazón como el de su anterior gato negro.

Así que, alzando la cabeza, se acercó y le dio una ligara lamida a la mano de la joven que había conservado cerca para acariciarle.

Fue entonces cuando por fin sintió como su poder destructivo regresaba a el, había escogido a la persona indicada como aprendiz, por fin podría volver a su verdadero cuerpo. Evitando asustar a la chica salió corriendo para esconderse entre unas cajas antes de transformarse.

_Ah, por fin un tamaño decente_ pensó mientras se alejaba volando para ir a buscar a Tikki sin antes recapacitar en quien había sido la chica que ahora llevaría su poder.

•••

Al no lograr alcanzar al pequeño gato decidió dejarlo en paz e ir por su maleta, tenía que revisar que no se hubiera roto con el golpe, ni siquiera lo había pensado antes de arrojarla. Si algo le causaba temor eran lo perros, pero no más que la idea de un solitario gatito devorado por aquellos voraces animales.

-Parece que todo está en orden – dijo mientras recogía sus cosas e iba a buscar el resto afuera del callejón junto con su mapa.

Segundos antes de que saliera del callejón, un fuerte viento cruzó el paso peatonal llevándose el mapa con sigo, elevándolo en el aire.

-No, ¡Espera! – gritó mientras corría tras él.

_Necesito mi mapa si quiero encontrar…_

Sus ideas se esfumaron cuando alguien cruzó la esquina en el mismo momento en que ella corría por ella para alcanzar su mapa, el joven de cabello negro apenas pudo sostenerlos a ambos mientras trastabillaba. Parpadeando un poco, ella vio detrás del hombro del chico como su mapa desaparecía sobre los tejados de París.

-No puede ser… - se llevó las dos manos a la cara frustrada.

-Disculpe, ¿Puede quitarse de encima por favor? – las palabras del chico la hicieron reaccionar provocando que se alejará rápido y guardara unos pasos de distancia.

-Los siento – pronunció nerviosa llevándose la mano a la nuca – soy un poco distraída.

-Si eso es lo que veo – el chico parecía demasiado serio, lo que la incomodaba bastante.

-Eh… - ella miró hacia un costado pensando en cómo salir de aquello, pero no fue necesario.

-Sabe, no tiene que decir nada, fue un accidente – pronunció cortante el chico dando un paso a un lado para rodearla y seguir su camino.

Ella apretó los puños y se dio la vuelta para ir con el.

-Espere, en realidad lo siento – pronunció lo más convincente posible – lo que pasa es que, mi mapa salió volando y cuando fue tras el yo…

-No tiene que darme explicaciones – cortó la conversación – fue un accidente, que tenga un buen día – insistió antes de acelerar el paso.

Mientras lo veía alejarse no pudo evitar suspirar.

_Creo que no logré arreglar nada._

Con algo de resignación fue por sus maletas y siguió caminando con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que le ayudará a obtener indicaciones para llegar a su destino.

Fue una panadería en una esquina de la calle lo que llamó su atención, tenía un símbolo bastante curioso en la ventana. Sin tener nada que perder entró y dejó sus maletas en el suelo.

-¿Hola?

-Buen día – saludo una mujer mayor mientras cruzaba la puerta detrás del mostrador, llevaba puesta una blusa blanca de estilo oriental y su cabello azulado llevaba ligeros toques de tonos plateados – ¿En qué puedo ayudarte jovencita?

Ella la observó unos segundos, aquella mujer le resultaba bastante familiar, antes de volver a prestar atención.

-Disculpe, ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar la mansión Agreste? He llegado a París hace unas horas y mi mapa salió volando.

-Oh por supuesto – la mujer le dio algunas indicaciones a seguir – entonces deberás estar frente a una gran reja, detrás hay una mansión de paredes blancas con una enorme entrada.

-¡Muchas gracias madame! No sabe la gran ayuda que me ha dado.

-Ha sido un placer – dijo sonriendo – aunque, si no es molestia ¿Por qué quiere ir a la mansión Agreste? No es precisamente un lugar turístico.

-Bueno, en realidad tengo un asunto personal que atender.

-En ese caso, ¿No quieres llevar algo para el camino?, por esas maletas seguramente no has comido nada en un par de horas …

Ante la oferta su estómago gruñó levemente, definitivamente no había comido nada en horas.

-Creo que tiene razón – afirmó la chica un tanto apenada – ¿Tendrá algunos Macarrones?

•••

_Mmm…_

La chica saboreo el último macarrón que llevaba consigo acercándose a un bote de basura cercano para tirar la bolsa que los contenía ya vacía.

Regresando a la banca de madera donde había dejado sus cosas se sentó un momento mientras observaba la vista, era un parque pequeño, pero toda la ciudad a su alrededor se veía hermosa. París, hasta donde había visto, era una ciudad con una atmósfera muy encantadora cuando no se dedicaba a mirar un mapa.

_No entiendo por qué mi tío se queja tanto de ella_ pensó mientras se relajaba un poco _la ciudad es de lo más interesante._

Deseando tener tiempo para realmente observar la ciudad a detalle, termino por recordar que aún tenía un destino al que llegar.

Sacando su teléfono de uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta confirmo que en efecto, ya era más del medio día y si quería encontrar lo que estaba buscando tenía que darse prisa por si llegaba a perderse de nuevo.

Así que recogiendo sus maletas salió de aquel parque para seguir su camino.

Le tomó un par de horas ubicar las calles y preguntar a algunas personas en el camino ciertas direcciones para no perderse, pero al fin llegó a una enorme puerta de reja con una enorme mansión al fondo. Mirándola a fondo sonrió levemente y se acercó a un intercomunicador.

-¿Hola?

Un enorme ojo de metal salió de la nada de debajo de una placa de metal frente a ella sorprendiéndola un poco.

-¿Qué desea? – una voz del intercomunicador la distrajo del enorme ojo que la miraba fijamente.

-Yo… yo estaba buscando a Nathalie Sancoeur – dijo tartamudeando.

-¿Quién la busca?

Ella tragó saliva, pero se obligó a comportarse.

-Alizée – dijo tratando de sonar calmada – Alizée Agreste.


	4. Capitulo 3: Enlazados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuevos aprendices han sido nombrados, pero ¿Qué efectos tendrá en la vida de estos jóvenes el contrato que han hecho? ¿Será posible que puedan salir del aprieto en el que se han metido?

Marinette se despidió de la directora Bustier con un beso en la mejilla y junto con Adrien salieron de la dirección caminando hacia las escaleras.

-Regresar aquí trae recuerdos, ¿no lo crees princesa? – pronunció Adrien mientras colocaba un brazo sobre su hombro abrazándola.

Marinette se recargó sobre el y bajando las escaleras dijo con una clara sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bastantes, gatito, incluso creo que te recuerdo pegado con goma de mascar en esa pared.

Adrien soltó una leve risa.

-Yo pensaba en algo más romántico cariño, pero tienes razón, esa ocasión es difícil de olvidar.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras mientras conversaban relajados, tal como no habían podido desde que llegaron a la ciudad. Estaban por salir del instituto cuando un movimiento inusual en la bolsa de Marinette le llamó la atención.

Abriéndola con cuidado se tranquilizó cuando lo único que vio dentro eran a dos kwamis que al parecer habían despertado para tomar un tentempié.

-¿Pasa algo Marinette? – pregunto Tikki con migajas de galleta en las mejillas.

-No, no es nada Tikki – se disculpó Marinette – es solo que me pareció que algo se había caído del bolso - la oración fue interrumpida por el zumbido de su teléfono que asustó a ambos kwamis.

Tomándolo ella notó que el identificador marcaba un número desconocido de la ciudad.

-Cariño – Marinette le extendió la pantalla del teléfono - ¿Te parece conocido este número?

Adrien se acercó para darle un vistazo y en ese instante su rostro palideció ligeramente mientras sus hombros se tensaban.

-¿Puedo contestar? – preguntó sin responder a la pregunta de Marinette.

Un tanto confundida ella asintió dándole el teléfono sin preguntar, cuando vio lo nervioso que estaba al contestar estuvo a punto de volver a preguntarle quién era, pero no tardó en obtener una inesperada sorpresa.

-¿Nathalie?

•••

Alizée estaba sentada en una habitación enorme con grandes sillones blancos, todo se veía muy lujoso y elegante. Observando la habitación sus ojos se posaron en una pintura al fondo de la misma, una pintura colorida de una mujer rubia de ojos verdes, con curiosidad se levantó de su lugar ignorando momentáneamente la orden que la señora Nathalie le había dado de quedarse en su lugar.

Cuando estuvo frente al cuadro y estiró la mano para tocar la pintura una repentina molestia le hizo retirar el brazo. Sin entender de qué se trataba solo miró su mano derecha donde un extraño ardor había rodeado su dedo anular, lo examinó con cuidado, pero por más que miraba su mano no veía nada irritado o hinchado como para causar tal molestia.

Un leve taconeo acercándose a la puerta de la habitación la alertó para que corriera de regreso al sofá para sentarse como si nada hubiera pasado. Cuando la puerta se abrió y la señora Nathalie asomó la cabeza para mirarla, ella ya estaba sentada en silencio con las manos juntas sobre su regazo reprimiendo la sensación que molestia en el dedo.

-Está hecho – la señora Sancour se acercó para sentarse en el sillón frente a ella.

-Gracias – murmuró la chica para no mostrar lo nerviosa que estaba por casi ser atrapada husmeando – ¿Le han dicho que su casa es muy… grande?

Inexpresiva, Nathalie asintió levemente.

-Si lo he escuchado antes, pero cuando la mansión tiene invitados no suele ser de mucha importancia.

-Lo imagino – contestó alegre – cuando nosotros visitamos a mis tíos también es difícil ver su casa demasiado grande…

_Ding Dong_

Cuando el timbre sonó, Nathalie se levantó con la misma pulcritud con la que se había sentado.

-No han tardado mucho – mirándola, le indico con la cabeza que se pusiera de pie – acompáñame por favor.

Alizée obedeció y la siguió hasta el pasillo principal hacia la entrada, deteniéndose frente a la puerta mientras un hombre grande de cabello cano y con cara de pocos amigos se acercaba a abrir, mientras esperaba se dio cuenta que el misterioso ardor alrededor de su falange comenzaba a desaparecer.

 _Que extraño_ pensó rápidamente antes de que la puerta se abriera y dos personas entrarán causándole una emoción que opacó sus dudas inmediatamente. Feliz de verlos, ella corrió a abrazarlos apenas cruzaron el umbral.

-¡Mamá, Papá! – dijo feliz al abrazarlos con fuerza.

Cuando su padre colocó una mano para acariciar su cabeza se hundió más en el pecho de su madre, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que los había extrañado en esos pocos días separados.

-¡Alizée, tesoro! – su madre la envolvió con fuerza entre sus brazos, cuando el gesto había sido suficientemente largo, Alizée le dio una palmaditas a ambos en busca de un poco de aire – ¡Nos tenías preocupados!

-Se supone que te ibas a quedar con tu tío Félix y tu tía Lila por unos días – Alizée levantó la vista para ver qué su padre parecía preocupado, realmente les había dado un buen susto.

-Lo siento papá, mi tío me dijo habían ido de viaje se negocios a París y quería acompañarlos – Alizée se separó leve de sus padres mientras juntaba las manos apenada sobre su regazo – intenté darles una sorpresa.

-¿Una sorpresa? – su papá inclinó para mirarla, con delicadeza puso una mano en su mejilla, lo que hizo que ella volteada a verle – ¿Felix te dijo que era una buena idea verdad?

Alizée asintió provocando que su padre frunciera leve el seño y mirara a su mamá, quien cruzó los brazos molesta.

-Cuando viajemos a Londres ese sujeto me va a escuchar – murmuró entre dientes.

-Ambos nos a a escuchar cariño, todas formas - dando un respiro su padre devolvió su atención hacia ella suavizando el rostro - aún así, es un alivio que estés bien gatito – sonriendo cálidamente mientras se incorporaba se dirigió hacia la dama que observaba el reencuentro en silencio – gracias por cuidar de ella Nathalie.

-Siempre es un placer ayudar Adrien, sabes que esta es tu casa, tu familia siempre es bienvenida.

-Lo tendremos en cuenta Nathalie – su madre se acercó a su padre – se hace tarde, será mejor buscar un lugar para quedarnos está noche, somos demasiados para quedarnos con los Lahiffe.

-Supongo que tendré que preguntarle a Chloe si tiene habitaciones libres en el hotel.

Mientras sus padres hablaban un momento Alizée miró a Nathalie, la fría mujer ahora lucía un tanto triste, por lo que entendía de todo aquello y por lo que su tío le había narrado, su padre solía vivir ahí. ¿Cuál sería su relación con ella?

-Papa, ¿Por qué no nos quedamos en la mansión? – preguntó curiosa – después de todo es tu casa, así no tendremos que pagar un hotel o quedarnos con alguien más – dijo vagamente, sin la menor idea de quiénes eran los Lahiffe – además solo es mientras estamos en París.

Sus padres guardaron silencio.

-Cariño… eh, me temo que no necesitamos un lugar temporal para quedarnos.

Su padre parecía nervioso, ¿Qué era lo que no le habían contado?

-Lo que tu padre quiere decir, es que nos mudaremos a París, bichito, no volveremos a Londres en un tiempo.

Alizée parpadeo asombrada por la noticia. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensativa, sus padres estuvieron a punto de decir algo cuando ella respondió.

-Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué por fin voy a conocer bien la ciudad?

Su madre la observó un tanto sorprendida, pasando la mano por su nuca un momento, tomó unos segundos para darle una respuesta.

-Supongo que sí, pero…

Alizée abrió los ojos emocionados dando un leve brinco emocionado antes de volver a abrazar a sus padres.

-¡Eso es asombroso! – se separó un momento llevándose las manos a las mejillas con un entusiasmo sobre medido – ¡viviremos en París, conoceré nuevos compañeros de escuela, por fin podré practicar mi francés fuera de casa y viviremos en esta hermosa mansión!

Parecía salido de un sueño para ella, siempre había querido visitar nuevos lugares y mudarse a París era un buen inicio cuando apenas dejaba su departamento en Londres.

-Cariño, no creo que podamos vivir aquí… - la voz de su mamá se detuvo cuando su papá colocó una mano sobre su hombro mientras asentía levemente con una amplia sonrisa.

-Déjala Marinette, si ella realmente se emociona con la idea de vivir aquí, pues entonces no veo por qué no hacerlo – los ojos verdes de su padre se dirigieron a Nathalie, quien había permanecido callada todo ese rato - ¿Verdad que no hay problema con eso Nathalie?

Natalie dejó caer una mirada de asombro y por un momento a Alizée le pareció ver una leve luz de dicha entre aquel semblante tan serio.

-Claro que no Adrien, siempre será un placer recibir a los Agreste de nuevo en esta casa – un leve tono vidriado amenazó con surgir en la curvatura de su lagrimal, pero desapareció en un parpadeo.

-Cariño, ¿Estás seguro de… poder hacerlo? – le preguntó su madre con delicadeza mientras sostenía el brazo de su padre, quien asintió con calma – bueno en ese caso, al menos ya no tendremos que buscar un departamento.

Alizée sonrió emocionada y abrazó a sus padres antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

-Gracias – les susurró antes de separarse de ellos.

-Supongo que deberé mostrarle la casa a la señorita Alizée en ese caso – la voz de la señora Nathalie llamó la atención de la familia - ¿Podríamos comenzar con la elección de su habitación si lo desea?

-No te preocupes por detalles Nathalie, si conozco bien a mi gatita creo que se que habitación le gustará – su padre le revolvió el cabello con una sonrisa en el rostro que le dio a Alizée una terrible curiosidad.

Una que aún mientras subían las escaleras de las escaleras no le permitió dejar de imaginar cómo sería la habitación de la que hablaba su padre. Estaba tan emocionada que cuando su madre puso una mano sobre su hombro entendió que debía calmarse un poco mientras la señora Nathalie abría la puerta de la habitación.

Cuando por fin la puerta fue abierta tuvo que cerrar los ojos por la fuerte luz que llegaba de la habitación, enormes ventanas dejaban ver un aclara visita de varios edificios de la ciudad, la habitación era más grande de lo que jamás había visto en toda su vida, incluso más grande que el cuarto de invitados de sus tíos.

De lejos logró distinguir algunos sofás, una pantalla, ¿Una cesta de básquetbol? ¡¿Acaso era posible tener incluso un futbolito en una recámara?!

La emoción era palpable a su alrededor, junto a ella su padre intercambiaba miradas con Nathalie expresando cierta gracia por la reacción de su hija que brillaba de alegría.

-Puedes entrar a verla cariño – le dijo su padre revolviendo su cabello apartándola un momento de su éxtasis para voltear a verlo agradecida – mientras tanto revisaremos lo de la mudanza ¿De acuerdo?

Sin palabras, Alizée solo asintió antes de entrar en la habitación sin saber que revisar primero, al menos hasta que escuchó la voz de su madre, que al parecer había terminado de atender una llamada, aproximándose a la habitación.

-Alizée cariño, por casualidad ¿Dejaste a Hugo y a Louis con Félix y Lila?

•••

Vueltas y vueltas, era lo único que lograba hacer en la cama sin conciliar el sueño.

-Esta será una larga noche – pronunció Hayate en voz alta, lo cual no importaba pues el bote estaba desierto sin contar a su abuela que tenía un sueño tan profundo que ni un tsunami a media noche podría despertarla.

Se giró en su cama para luego sacar un brazo para revisar el reloj que se encontraba sobre su buró.

Casi la una de la mañana.

Con un suspiro frustrado sacó ambas manos de debajo de las sábanas para recorrerlas y colocarlas detrás de su nuca mientras miraba hacia el techo, aún si a esa hora lograba conciliar el sueño eso no lograría impedir que se sintiera como un zombi al día siguiente durante la escuela. Así que sencillamente no iba a seguir intentando dormir, preferiría pasar la noche haciendo algo más productivo como practicar los acordes de su guitarra o leer un poco.

-Tal vez incluso escriba... – frunciendo el seño quitó sus manos de debajo de su nuca para cubrir sus oídos un momento.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, la causa de su insomnio, un incidente ardor en los oídos acompañado de un leve tintineo que había comenzado a sacarle de quicio desde hacía horas, aunque el efecto no era muy fuerte, la continuidad de su aparición cada vez que intentaba dormir lo había cansado. Cuando el ardor se fue, dejó caer los brazos cansado sobre la cama para quitar las sábanas y levantarse.

Solo quería comprobar que era lo que le había causado tantos inconvenientes en la noche así que caminó lentamente, para evitar caer por algún escalón, hacia el baño. Cuando encontró con el tacto el en apagador de la habitación fue directamente hacia el espejo para revisar si no tenía algo en los oídos.

 _Debo de haber perdido la cabeza o algo_ pensó para si, seguro de que en realidad solo era una mala jugada de una noche de insomnio, o las exigencias de su cerebro en la ausencia de sueño. Así que realmente no esperaba encontrar dos pequeños aretes de color negro en el lóbulo de sus oídos.

Parpadeo, se talló los ojos, salió de la habitación y regresó para ver si seguían ahí, aun con todo lo que hizo esos aretes negros no desparecieron de sus lóbulos. No tenía sentido, ni siquiera tenía los oídos agujereados, pese a que su padre, su tía e incluso su abuela se lo habían sugerido, siempre se había negado a usar aretes.

Cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos pensó angustiado en lo que su madre diría si veía aquello, además de una buena charla amonestadora seguro que le daría un castigo por haberle hecho algo así a su aspecto.

 _Ella va a matarme o peor aún, me llevará con la abuela para que ella lo haga_ en una exhalación profunda volvió a mirar el espejo concentrado _para empezar ¿Cómo rayos llegaron hasta aquí?_

Tratando de recordar cómo pudo haber ocurrido, en una búsqueda desesperada por una explicación, recordó que no era la primera vez en aquel día que había sentido ardor en los oídos. Cuando había llegado al bote para comer con su abuela una sensación parecida le había incomodado mientras sacaba los platos y su abuela ponía la mesa. A punto de dar una conclusión en voz alta, terminó por desecharla debido a lo ridícula que era.

Su abuela era capaz de agujerarle las orejas sin su consentimiento, pero no era tan rápida como para haberlo hecho en un instante, mucho menos sin que el hubiera sentido algo más penetrante que un ardor. Además, estaba el tintineo que tanto le molestaba y el hecho de que se había visto al espejo para lavarse los dientes antes de dormir sin notar aquel detalle.

 _Cómo sea, solo me los quitaré y…_ cuando sujetó uno de los aretes para desabrocharle se dio cuenta de que el seguro no giraba, guardando la poca calma que le quedaba, intentó tirar de ambas partes.

Tiró muchas veces, pero no logró nada más que lastimar el lóbulo de su oído dejando una marca roja alrededor del punto negro del arete, incluso probó con el del lado opuesto, pero para cuando ambos oídos estaban inflamados se dio por vencido dejando caer sus manos sobre las orillas del lavabo frente al espejo.

Mirando con clara preocupación ambos aretes, solo deseo poder deshacerse de ellos antes de que su madre volviera a casa.

-¿Se enojaría más si me cortara los lóbulos? – pensó desesperado mientras se llevaba ambas manos para cubrir su cara sin entender como aquella tonta idea había salido de sus labios.

Su cerebro debía estar deseoso de dormir para decir tantas tonterías.

•••

Llevaba horas corriendo por los tejados de la ciudad, la brisa fría le hacía erizarse un poco, pero seguía corriendo bajo la luz de la luna con las orejas alerta en caso de que algo se aproximará, espera ¿Orejas?

Alizée abrió los ojos de golpe para incorporarse sobre su cama, su cabello estaba todo revuelto por haber estado inquieta toda la noche y su frente estaba cubierta de sudor mientras que su corazón latía más rápido de lo que nunca había sentido jamás, era como si quisiera escapar de su pecho.

Desorientada miró a su alrededor comprobando que estaba en su nueva habitación, pero le era difícil discernir si realmente era así, como si una bruma extraña la hubiera rodeado.

Pero había algo que lograba salir de esa bruma, un repentino dolor en su mano derecha, que parecía ser el origen de aquel calor agobiante que la había hecho sudar toda la noche. Se llevó una mano hacia la muñeca solo para retirarla inmediatamente cuando está ardió al contacto.

Desesperada y algo asustada, buscó con su mano izquierda el interruptor de la lámpara de la mesita de noche, mientras su mano chocaba con todo, logrando alcanzar finalmente el interruptor, al encenderlo sacó su mano de debajo de las sábanas sintiendo como si el dolor y ardor en ella desaparecieran lentamente.

Un brillante, delgado y blanco anillo plano con no más que una zona donde estaba una figura circular con una pequeña incrustación en cada extremo fue lo que reveló la luz de la lámpara. Mientras lo observaba sintió como su mano dejaba de sentirse adolorida mientras el calor se alejaba de su cuerpo.

Sin tener ninguna pista de que estaba ocurriendo paso los dedos con cierto temor sobre el anillo, estaba frío.

La curiosidad la sobrepasó y sujeto firme el anillo para intentar retirarlo, cuando eso no fue posible decidió no insistir, todo lo que había pasado antes de que esté apareciera en su mano le había hecho pensar que no iba a ser posible quitárselo como si nada.

Con sobrada curiosidad lo miró de cerca.

 _Así que tú fuiste el responsable de mi noche de perros… ¿Tanto por algo tan pequeño?_ Pensó con gracias mientras le sonreía al anillo _¿O será que acaso escondes algo más?_

Lo miró varias veces, pero decidió dejarlo así, tal vez como el anillo había llegado solo las respuestas a sus preguntar podrían hacerlo también. Claro no era como que su pesadilla se fuera a cumplir y le salieran cola y orejas ¿Verdad?


End file.
